


Spideyson and Irondad Oneshot

by Randomised_human



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-21
Updated: 2020-01-21
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:00:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22347598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Randomised_human/pseuds/Randomised_human
Summary: Bunch of my oneshots all in one place. I hope you enjoy
Relationships: Peter Parker & Steve Rogers & Tony Stark, Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Comments: 6
Kudos: 23





	1. Chapter 1

So this is me righting a story where Peter gets an Arc Reactor, I took inspiration from @isabellafreid2003 work I really liked it I just wanted to right it my own way.(Don't worry I did ask if I could) So the plot is theirs not mine just FYI. But do go read their works they are a great writer.

Also to warn you there may be potential trigger warnings as I do describe an injury which could be considered gory so you can skip those chapters and just know Peter got hurt badly.

Lets-a-go

It wasn't meant to go like this. the fight was supposed to be easy, a simple battle against one of the many aliens that were popping up. Ever since the New York Attack, alien creatures showed up randomly, not many at one time plus they were very weak anyway.

Easy Job, ... Right?

This mission was meant to be the same thing, an alien was spotted attacking people in the city centre and they were sent out to help. In and Out Job, that's all it was. This was the only reason why Tony brought Peter along, he wanted him to have more fighting experience if one of the aliens showed up when he was on patrol.

The issue was this alien was different, stronger. It was a mutant creature with reptilian side-kicks protecting it as it took down small buildings. The problem faced was the thing would NOT die, Tony was getting desperate now. More people were at risk and Peter... well Peter was way too Optimistic. 

As Tony and some of the other avengers were working to try and kill the creature, Peter kept telling jokes and one-liners to boost morale as he fought the side-kicks. This was going fine for the time being as it helped the avengers into the right mindset, so when his non-stop chattering turned into radio silence over the intercom, everyone's hearts collectively stopped.

Tony rushed away towards Peter's last known location, with the help of FRIDAY, Natasha followed close behind. Tony didn't even wait to tell the others what he was doing as they had most likely guessed where the pair was heading.

As Tony and Natasha turned the corner to where Peter had been they were both suddenly struck with the horrific sight. Peters Spiderman suit was ripped in most places, with half of his mask torn off. He was covered in blood but the thing that brought Tony to his knees was what Peter was staring at. His chest looked as if someone had stabbed him with a flaming spear, then blew it up in his chest.

The wound was pouring out blood and you could see Peters ribs which had been completely snapped off and his lungs which were slowly moving in indication to Peter breathing. If you look further you can see Peters heart hidden but visible, around was shinning pieces of metal littering Peter's chest.

Peter looked up at the two who just turned the corner. "M-Mr Stark... I-I don't feel so g-good" he stuttered coughing up blood and collapsing onto his knees. Natasha ran towards him and held Peter before he could fall onto the floor and hurt himself more. "все Нормально, ребенок паук, все Нормально" ("everything is OK, baby spider, everything is OK") Natasha soothed, stroking Peter's hair. At this moment Tony unfroze, the shock of the situation passing as Natasha said those words to Peter. "We need to get him to the tower, NOW!" his voice echoed as he lifted Peter off the ground carrying him bridal style as he flew to the tower. On his way, he called the Med Ward and told them to prep for surgery.

Peter was in Surgery for five hours. he doctors tried everything they could to save Peter but two hours in one of the doctors stepped out and informed Tony of the situation. 

"He has shards of the alien metal in his arteries, we were able to get most of it however we won't be able to retrieve the rest without Peter dying and if we leave them in, Peter won't last longer than another twelve hours maximum. What do you suggest we do?"

Tony took a moment to understand the situation before he got an idea. "Give him an Arc Reactor"

The doctor, confused, replied with a simple "Excuse me, Sir?"

"I'll build him an Arc Reactor now, like mine and we can implant it into Peter's chest, I'll come in and tell you what to do, it won't take longer than an hour to build, so go back in there and keep My Kid alive."  
Tony said quickly before running off into his lab.

In the last two hours of the surgery, Tony and the surgeons connected the new Arc Reactor into Peter's chest, it had been modified to fit Peter's frame and the job needed, and watched how it clicked then flashed to life.

Although it had saved Peter's life, Tony couldn't stop wondering how Peter was going to react, the poor boy didn't even have a choice. Despite all the negative thoughts about what might happen, reality put a smile on Tony's face.

As Peter started to gain consciousness, Tony stood up and grabbed Peter's hand.  
"Hey buddy, how are you feeling?" Peter opened his eyes fully and stared at the worried face of Tony above him before realising what he had been asked.

"I-I'm okay, where are we though? What happened to the aliens?" Peter coughed out, slowly sitting up and looking around the room.

"We are in the Stark med bay, you were struck by something badly. I'm so sorry Peter but this was the only way, you would have died of we didn't" Tony sobbed, voice cracking and tears rolling down his cheeks.

Peter was very confused by what Tony meant, then Tony pointed shyly to his chest and Peter looked down to inspect it.

"Oh..."

That was the only thing Tony heard from the young boy Infront of him. Peter had looked down at his chest, although wrapped in bandages, Peter could still clearly see the glow of the Arc Reactor sitting neatly in the centre of his chest.

Tony shut his eyes not wanting to see what was going to happen next, that was when he heard it...

It was quiet yet ever so clear...

A giggle.

Tony opened his eyes to see Peter, giggling, and poking at his chest. A flood of relief and confusion hit Tony like a Tsunami as he watched the boy, he was trying to figure out what was so funny.

"Mr Stark!" Peter beamed looking up at Tony grinning widely.

"We're Twinning!" His smile grew as he pointed too and from Tony's Arc Reactor and his own.

Tony sighed heavily, rubbing his hands against his temple. He should have known Peter would say something so cheesy at a time like this.

"Okay, I'm done."

Tony turned and slowly walked out of the room smiling to himself. Peter, playfully, called him to stay. He was in a fit of giggles once again, but this time at Tony's reaction.

Yeah...

They will be okay.


	2. The Killing Room

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter gets taken and forced to choose the death of someone he knows and loves, but what will happen when he finds a loophole in the kidnapper's rules. also a pissed of Tony (funny)

WARNINGS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

So this will have kidnapping involved however it isn't detailed much. Also, it will have Peter being scared and creepy stuff. Nothing too bad. If you think anything will trigger something, or you just don't like it feel free to skip. I do happy one-shots too!!

Peter awoke frightened and cold, he looked around frantically. The last thing he remembered was walking back to the Stark tower after school when his spider-sense starting screaming at him, and not he was here. This room was damp and dark, it was so dark. Peter stood up slowly, he could sense someone else's presence but couldn't make out where it was coming from.

"Hello?" 

He called out into the abyss, his voice echoed across the darkness. Peters mind raced trying to figure a way to escape, but how can he escape if he doesn't even know where the door is? His head jerked around frantically, he was getting more terrified by the second. He didn't dare move from his current position when he heard the movement of clothing from behind him and a subtle sigh. 

Suddenly, a light flickered on from behind Peter where he heard the movements moments before. He turned around staring at his feet, looking up he saw a tall and thin lady stood smiling at him kindly. She was pale-skinned and had think light brown hair tied in a professional-looking bun at the top back of her head. She was wearing a white blouse and a black pencil skirt that went down just below her knees, Black high-heels also. Her eyes were kind but hollow and she smiled so wide her lips became deadly thin, it was such a fake kind smile it was almost menacing. In front of her was a small wooden desk, bare except for a plain red leather-bound book and a fancy looking pen. The book looked centuries-old yet still new when the desk looked like it was brought straight out of the factory not a scratch in sight.

"Hello Peter, come. Join me." 

She spoke softly towards peter not breaking eye contact with him. She gestured to the chair in front of the desk and tilted her head towards it indicating that she wants peter to sit. Peter shook his head softly and backed away. He didn't know what the woman wanted from him but he knew it wasn't good. The light was weak so he still couldn't see far into the large room but he felt danger radiate from all around him. 

"N-No, I j-just want t-to go h-h-home."

Peter stuttered out, he was speaking very quickly to the woman, after all, he was in Peter Parker mindset, not Spider-man. Since his peter tingle was already freaking out he didn't notice the people coming up from behind him, he only noticed when he felt strong hands grab his shoulders and lift him off the ground. He shouted out for them to let him go but nobody listened. He couldn't see them so when one reached around his neck and strapped a think metal collar to him he knew he was in trouble. The three-strong bodyguards took peter over to the lady and sat him down in the wooden chair. 

"It's okay, Peter you don't have to be afraid. We are not going to hurt you we just ask you to do one thing for us then you can go, that's all."

She said this as she was walking over to where Peter was now sat, the lady crouched down so she was level with him and reached over to the book. Pulling it closer to Peter she spoke once again this time she looked more serious than before.

"All we need you to do for us is write someone's name in this book, it has to be someone you personally know and not a celebrity. Then once you've done that that person will die, it won't be painful and it will be quick. Then you can go home."

Peter looked up at the women, horrified. As he looked at the woman and back at the book he grew slightly more confident. He knew he wasn't able to escape because the collar would probably incapacitate him in some way, instead, he decided to ask a question. He wasn't going to be responsible for someone's death, especially without a reason.

"Why are you doing this? What will happen to me if I refuse?"

Peter questioned sitting up in the chair more and leaning slightly away from the mysterious women. She stood up quickly and walked behind Peters chair, tucking him in violently and leaning down to whisper in his ear.

"If you don't."

She spat at him, her hands coming to rest on his shoulders. Nudging her face impossibly closer. Peter shuddered hating her being so close. 

"Then we will kill each and every person you know and love. Slowly and painfully, then leave you all alone again."

Peter ripped her hands off his shoulder glaring daggers at her, but he knows better to do anything more as he hears guns readying to fire all around him. Peter thought to himself about what to do, he doesn't want to kill anyone yet he doesn't want them all to die either. Suddenly he got an idea and reached over to grab the pen and opened the book. He had to flick through a few pages before he got to a clean one, how many people have had to do this? He placed the pen down breathing softly and started to write.

"Peter! Stop that!"

He heard the women say, she was still stood behind him watching as he wrote in the neatest handwriting he could do.

"I said stop! You can't write your own name!"

She grabbed the pen out of his hand before he could finish the 'ker' on Parker. She put the pen against the name scribbling it out violently. She looked down at him in confusion. Peter sighed putting his hand out for the pen.

"Fine."

Peter mumbled thinking about what he could do now, the woman placed the pen into his hand cautiously keeping an eye on him in case he tried to do it again. Peter sat for a few minutes thinking about what to do when he came up with a perfect solution. Peter excitedly put the pen to the page again, writing neatly once again. 'Wade Wilson' was now written down on the page. The ink started to glow dimly quickly brightening up until it was blinding and painful to Peters's eyes, he started to feel dizzy and blacked out shortly after.

"Peter! PETER!"

he heard faintly, the voice sounded familiar but peter was into much of a dais to care.

"Come on kid! Wake up!" the voice said, now closer than before. Peter felt hands wrap around him lifting him up from the ground he was on. How did he get here? He slowly opened his eyes groaning, trying to figure out who was shoving their fingers into his neck, it wasn't a nice feeling.

"Oh thank god! I thought I'd never find you, kid, you scared us all with that disappearing act."

As Peter looked up he saw Tony smiling down at him, joy and worry clear on his face. Peter sat up carefully rubbing his eyes and looking around remembering what had happened. Tony pulled him into a hug relaxing into the smaller boy.

"Wade?" 'd

Peter mumbled into Tony's shoulder, he just remembered that he wrote his name in that book, was he okay?

"Wade!"

he said once again trying to find his phone, he was searching frantically. Tony took peters his hands into his to try and calm him down.

"Wade is fine Pete, it's you we have to worry about. Nothing happened to him, just the normal. He managed to get killed by something, nobody really knows what did it but he got back up soon after and continued to help look for you. Hell, he is still out there searching."

Tony reassured Peter, he was curious why he wanted to know about wade but that was a question for another time. Tony held Peter and slowly stood up helping him along as the boy was still not fully there.

"Let's get you back home kid."

Peter smiled to himself slightly, there was a lot he needed to explain but there was only one phrase on his mind at this moment.

Take that lady.

Thank you for reading this! if you have any suggestions for improvements or spelling and grammar checks please tell me!

If you want me to write something in particular or you have something else you'd like to see please tell me here (or anywhere else is fine but it might take longer for me to see it)

\---------->

okay on to the next one!

Lets-a-go


	3. Don't Apologise for being Smart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter is sleep-deprived and doesn't realise he is letting his intelligence run wild and making his dick of a teacher get mad. He apologises once he realised but MJ shuts this and the teacher down cause she's awesome.

I don't really have a plan for this just one line so I'm going to start writing and see how things go, I hope you peoples enjoy it nonetheless. 

Peter had a long night that day, he had stayed up until 4 am working in the lab with his dad, they had just come up with an impressive facial recognition technique that identified the person through their ears if the face was being obstructed. It was very complicated so by the time Peter got any actual sleep he was woken up again by his alarm.

Fair to say, he fell asleep in his Science class today.

Mr dick had noticed the boy sleeping in his lesson and decided to make him feel stupid so he wouldn't do it again. He stopped teaching and walked up Peters desk pulling his arm out from under his head making Peter wake up by slamming his face in the table. Some students were laughing slightly as Mr dick directed a question at Peter he was sure he wouldn't be able to answer. I mean how many 15-year-olds know what Quantum Mechanics is?

"Peter stop sleeping in my lesson and participate. I want you to explain to me and the class what Quantum Mechanics is or you'll be getting hour detention after school for a week."

He smirked down at peter but got slightly confused as he saw this Exhausted boy smile and begin to ramble on.

"Quantum Mechanics is an extension of physics which is associated with the infinitesimal." Peter beamed, he sat up straight in his seat and continued to answer the best of his ability. " At the scale of atoms and electrons many of the equations of classical mechanics. Which explains how objects move at everyday proportions and velocities. These scientific inquiries and mathematical solutions cease to be useful. In classical mechanics, the objects exist in a specific location at a specific time. However, in quantum mechanics, objects instead exist in a haze of probability. They have a certain chance of being present at point A, another chance of being present at point B and so on and so on. This type of scientific research is crit.... sorry I should stop." 

He was smiling wide when explaining this topic however when he saw everyone staring at him he slowly started to trail off getting embarrassed at all the attention he was receiving. 

Everyone was giving Peter weird looks, even the teacher. Suddenly from the back of the room, MJ decided to speak up.   
She pushed her chair back violently standing up and slamming her book down on the desk. Her hair was down and covering half her face and her hands in a fist, her face radiated pure rage.

"Every single person in this fucking room can stop giving Peter those looks right this minute. Just because your tiny bloody brains couldn't figure out how to pour water out of a boot with the instructions on the heel and Peter could be in university right now if he chose to be doesn't give you the right to hurt his feelings in any way. You all just are beslubbering, fat-kidneyed, barnacles that want to shun any person who is even remotely smarter than yourselves, also if I said anything that would offend you it was purely intentional."

MJ sat down huffing at the shocked faces all around her before locking eyes with Peter who was smiling widely at her.   
"Oh and Peter, Never apologize for being the smartest person in the room."

"Miss Jones! How dare you say such things to your peers and myself, I doubt you could even answer any of these science questions I have planned for the following class. You are speaking to a teacher with many--" Mr dick spoke out half shouting at MJ as he walked over before he could finish however MJ decided to interrupt.

"Could you shut up already? I refuse to have a battle of wits with an unarmed person, teach." She smirked up at him crossing her arms over her chest and leaning back in her chair. She didn't give a shit at this point.

Mr dick stammered to himself for a moment trying to regain his undeserved 'respect' "MISS JONES!"

"If I throw a stick, will you go away?"

  
Okay so I apologize for stopping it here but I really do not know how to finish it so I left it on MJ being a sass queen. If you have any suggestions PLEASEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE tell me. Okay now for the next one!!

Lets-a-go


	4. Name Change Nerves

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter is the biological son of Tony Stark and is dealing with his school being told before he can go to a press conference and confirm it to the world. Also, he's flamboyantly gay so that's cool

Peter is flamboyant and gay in this.

It is such a small change when you really think about it, but this will affect Peters life forever. The problem is it isn't even anything that needs legal action, this has always been his name just nobody outside his family knew about it. You see, Peter has been known to the outside world as Peter Parker for his whole life. Everyone was under the illusion that his last name was Parker, that just is not the case. Peter Anthony Parker Stark is his legal birth given name, and that makes him the child to one of the richest and most influential people in America. 

He knows deep down that once this is out he will still be the same person, however, the idea that he could change his mind screaming at him in self-doubt and anxiety-ridden dreams. This is the secret worry he has been hiding from his family as soon as they told him when he turned 18, he would have to tell the world who he truly is. This isn't something they all want to do, if Peter could live his life out of the spotlight Tony would give anything to do that for his kid, but when that kid is inheriting a multi-billion dollar company and is the Queens vigilantly Spider-Man it is impossible to achieve.

Peter woke up at 6 am on Monday morning on his first day back at school, although he never wakes up early normally, Peter was excited because this was the year he was going to be himself fully. Peter stood up and turned off his alarm before making his bed again, he walked over to his ensuite bathroom to have a shower and facemask before getting dressed. As he stood in his walk-in wardrobe he picked out items to create his look, his Dad told him that since in a few months time it will be confirmed that he is a Stark he might as well dress, act, and look like one to spice things up in the media. Tony was very excited about the news talking about this new rich kid on the block and the speculations on their relations. So keeping that in mind Peter looked at himself in the body length mirror, he was wearing 6inch wedges in black with black skinny jeans. He has a Gucci belt and a science pun polo tucked in a french tuck, over the top he had a grey denim jacket over the top covered in patches on the back and on the front one that said "Gay-ish", he had a Sekonda black and navy blue watch on and a single piercing in his left lobe. He felt amazing, now to go to school and be self-conscious secretly all day. 

"Petey come down here and have your breakfast" he heard his Mom call from down the corridor. He grabbed his pre-packed bag and walked out of his room and down the long hallway filled with half of his household family's rooms, stepping into the living room he smiled as he watched his crazy family getting ready for breakfast. Steve and Bucky had just gotten back from their morning run and now we’re sitting on the sofa with a bowl of cereal each, clint was sat in his nest (on top of the bookshelf in the corner of the room) he had a chocolate bar hanging out of his mouth and was cleaning his bow watching everything happening in the room. Sam and Pietro were sat on the sofa by the windows chatting and eating popcorn, Thor had been rummaging through cupboards looking for his pop tarts and Loki was seen putting 5 boxes of pop tarts under the sofa. Natasha and Wanda were having a long discussion with Bruce on the island waiting for their breakfast to be ready, Tony and Pepper were stood together over the hob making sausage, bacon and eggs for the people who wanted it. Peter was smiling widely to himself, he loves seeing his family together like this, especially since it wasn’t an everyday occurrence. 

“Hi everyone!” Peter beamed, he waved to everyone as he placed his backpack next to the lift for when he leaves. He walked over to the island and pulled out his chair sitting down. Tony turned around with a pan full of bacon and placed a lot onto the plate in front of Peter.

“Hey Kid, what car do you want to take to school today. You’ve got the entire garage as an option from now on.” Tony asked Peter turning to the other to place the rest of the bacon on the respective plates. Pepper was doing the same with the eggs and sausages smiling at her husband and son decided which car they were taking.

“I saw you have the Lamborghini Veneno in the back that you haven’t used much, do you think we could take that? It is really cool!” Peter smiles at his father continuing to eat his meal.

“Sure thing kid, I’ll drive you in today.” Tony ruffles Peters’s hair and went back to his food. Today was going to be full of changes and people staring so they might as well have some fun with it.

Time Skip To When They Are Pulling Up To School

Also, this is the car they are in if you want to know.

  
As Tony got closer and closer to the school grounds Peters confidence was slowly deteriorating, this morning he had told himself that he doesn’t care what anyone else thinks but now he is almost there, he just wants to curl up in a ball and hide from the world. This shift in mood was noticed straight away by Tony, Peter had stopped ranting about nothingness and was staring out the window only talking to respond to a question.

“Hey Peter, you’re going to be fine, you know that right? Ted and MJ will be there with you and I’m just one button away. It’s fine to be nervous, hell I’d be more worried if you weren’t.” Tony’s voice was soothing but also playfully joked to try and lighten his son’s spirits, he placed a hand on Peters’s knee squeezing slightly before taking it way to continue driving. 

“Thanks, dad. I know I’ll be fine I’m just nervous, I promise to call you if anything happens.” He turned towards Tony smiling and reached down to grab his backpack from next to his feet, they were just turning into the car parking area outside the front gates, Tony insisted earlier to drop him off right outside because as he puts it, “You might break your ankles wearing those shoes.” As they pulled up everyone around them turned to look at the expensive and unknown car, many even had taken their phone out to record and take photos. Luckily the windows were heavily tinted so nobody will be able to see or recognise Tony, Peter turned and gave his dad a big hug and said bye and that he loved him before opening up the passenger side door and stepping out.

When Peter got out he made sure not to look at anyone right away, he turned around and gave a small wave to Tony and shut the door waiting for him to drive off. Once Tony left he saw how many people were watching him, he stood up straight and kept his head up. Some advice Natasha came to mind and when he turned around to go inside he decided to follow it and it worked, Natasha told him if he is ever feeling nervous but all eyes are on him and he wants to look strong to think about killing or hurting the person you want to keep your head straight and don’t make eye contact. This makes everyone separate and not get in your way and makes you look very confident in yourself even if your not. So as Peter walked past everyone he thought about every single criminal he has stopped and the ones he will and strutted down the corridor, everyone was staring at him but he was too focused to care. He walked over to where his locker was and saw Ned standing there waiting for him, his face softened intently at the sight of his best friend. Once they got close enough to each other they started doing their handshake as normal.

“Hey, Ned! How have you been?” Peter said while opening up his locker to sort out his things for the day. Ned told him all about the holiday he had been on and the new lego set he was given, Peter loved to hear his friend talk about his life. Although the two had been best friends for years Peter was never able to talk fully about his family and was never allowed to take his friend around his, this was because Ned was terrible at keeping secrets and his safety previously had relied upon secrecy. Ned understood because he knew one day he would be told for now he just fantasised about the possible awesomeness of Peter's life. Before school started he had messaged Ned telling him today he would find out the secrets of his life, he promised he’d explain everything at lunch. Ned was talking about that now, his theories were ridiculous which amused Peter but what was the funniest thing was that Ned hadn’t even noticed his expensive clothing and some obvious giveaways such as the not released Stark Phone he held out in his hand.

The pair were walking towards their first lesson, it was chemistry together with Mr Cobbwell, they were meeting up with MJ in class beforehand. She already knew Peters secret having found out in her own way, luckily she kept it a secret and they had become even closer than before, they had even agreed to be each others wingman/woman. When they walked into class they greeted their teacher and went to sit next to MJ who was currently reading a book called ‘Surrounded By Idiots’ very fitting.

“Sup losers.” MJ put her bookmark in and turned to see her two friends. Peter sat next to her and Ned was across the table to them both, they were talking about pleasant nonsense as the class started to fill up. They stopped talking when Mr Cobbwell told everyone to be quiet for the register, this was the moment Peter had been dreading. On the school system, his name has been changed back to saying Stark and since there is also a Peter Andrews in this class Mr Cobbwell insists on saying both their first and last names. 

Peter sat nervously bouncing his leg viciously, Ned was giving him a strange look and MJ was trying to calm him down since she had already guessed what was about to happen. Mr Cobbwell was saying the names off the register and had just finished the P section, Ned noticed this and looked over at the teacher and back to Peter. Peter looked at him and smiles slightly whispering a simple “Wait for it.” this made Ned very excited.

“Amy Sitlock, Louise Sopper, Jake Sopper, oh is this correct?” Mr Cobbwell read off the names on the register stopping at Peter, Peter nodded his head shyly at his teacher and sat there in anticipation. This was the moment everyone was going to find out.

“Peter Stark.”

There were a few seconds of silence when he said those two words then an uproar of questions arose from the class all directed at Peter and only a few to Mr Cobbwell mainly checking that they heard him right. Ned looked like a deer in headlights for a few minutes before he jumped out of his seat and ran to hug Peter as hard as he could.

“Oh my, Thor! Oh my, Thor! I can’t believe this! You’re Mr Starks kid! I’m best friends with Iron Man's son!” Ned shouted not letting go of Peter until he finished and didn’t stop jumping up and down until the teacher told him to get back into his chair and for the class to quiet down so he could finish the register.

“Everyone Quiet!” his voice echoed throughout the room, he could be very serious if he needed to be. “ I’m sure you have lots of questions, however, it is up to Peter if he wishes to answer any and I expect you to respect his decision whatever it may be. I need to finish the register and then you can ask a few questions, only if that is okay with you Peter.” The class went silent looking at Peter in anticipation, they hoped he’d let them ask their questions now.

Peter sat up in sit properly now there were lots of eyes on him, he thought his answer for a second before deciding to let them question him. He didn’t want to get too swarmed at break and lunch today.

“You can ask questions but some answers might classified information so I’ll just say classified if that is the case and you can’t question further on that. If that okay?”

There was a chorus of agreements before it went silent again for the register, this was going to be a long day.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Do you guys want a part 2? I am probably going to write one i just thought this was quite long so i published it now, I hope you enjoy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the first chapter of my new book for this, the other chapters are going to be published there instead of here so if you want to continue reading it please go check that out!!


End file.
